You Must Tell Her
by seddieforever16
Summary: "It's too late Carly! He asked her, she accepted and ..." - Kind of a Songfic - "I Wish" One Direction - Rated T just incase


**This is gonna be a 2 shot story, i was gonna make it one, but then i said i'd try my luck! So you guys review and tell me if i should continue?**

**If 10 reviews asked me to continue, i will ! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"You must tell her" Carly told Freddie with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

She really did care about Freddie, and even more about Sam, and knew what the best was for them; she had to do something to help them out!

"It's too late Carly! He asked her, she accepted and ….."

"It's not too late; you can still talk to her when we reach the school. I'm going upstairs to get something really quick, Gibby, please try to convince him." and with that Carly sprinted towards the stairs but stopped halfway through, "and thanks for the red corsage, it's beautiful! "

"No problem, not as beautiful as you are" Gibby smiled towards her.

Carly smiled and walked upstairs.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Freddie questioned immediately looking between Gibby and the stairs.

"uh no? And anyways, why are you talking about us, talk about you! Dude, you've got to tell her, look do you love her?" Gibby's eyebrows rose as he asked Freddie.

"What? Of course I do! Why do you think I've got no date to the prom with me?"

"There you go! Freddie it's never too late at all, sometimes, you just need baby steps and it will take you to your wants! Look at me for example" Gibby smirked.

"Wow, I never thought you'd be so deep Gib, but what do you mean you …. Wait, is there something going on between you two?" Freddie asked pointing to Gibby and Carly who was walking down the stairs now.

Gibby smirked as he sneaked a peek at Carly, "Hopefully".

**##Flashback##**

The trio stood by their lockers as usual, but this time one of them was super excited unlike any other time.

"I still can't believe that Prom is actually in just a week" Carly squeaked as she took her books out of her locker.

"eh it's just a prom ! So who are you going with?" Sam asked as she peeked at Freddie form the corner of her eyes.

"I don't know, I've rejected 2 boys until now, I really don't want to go with someone I don't know that wel-"Carly answered before she got interrupted by Gibby, "Hey Carly"

"Hey Gib"

"Look…um I heard that you don't have anyone to go with to the prom-"

"wait! Does the whole school already know that?"

"Kind of, so anyways I was wondering, would you go with me?" Gibby asked with hopeful look in his eyes.

"Gibby I don't know, I-"

"Just as friends if that makes you better?"

Sam looked at Carly and could see that she didn't know what to think, _why not help her?_

"I say you two should go together, didn't you say you didn't want to go with someone you don't know about that much? And you do know Gibby, plus Gibby is….eh Gibby"

"Well, Okay Gib, I'll go with you" Carly told Gibby excitedly.

"Super, my mission is done so bye" and with that, Gibby walked away.

As Gibby walked away, Carly turned to look at both Sam and Freddie. "So what about you two? Who are you going with?"

Freddie thought it was finally his chance to talk and ask _"her"_ out, "Actually I was gonna-"

"Freddie! Hey oh my you look hot as always, oh hey Carly, Sam. So Freddie, I was wondering, would you go to prom with me?"

"And I'm leaving" Sam said immediately and walked away, Freddie just wanted to follow Sam but he had to get rid of Ashley, "Eh Ashley sorry can't, I was thinking about asking another girl so…bye."

Without any hesitation, Freddie sprinted away not even waiting to hear what Ashley has got to say, leaving Carly alone with her. "uh….hi?" Carly asked not knowing exactly what to say in this kind of situation.

"Hi? Are you kidding me? I don't talk to people like you so excuse me now." Ashley flipped her hair, straightened her back and walked away.

"Well, that was mean" Carly mumbled under her breath as she locked her locker and walked to her Class.

_**He takes your hand  
I die a little  
I watch your eyes  
And I'm in riddles  
Why can't you look at me like that?  
When you walk by  
I try to say it  
But then I freeze  
And never do it  
My tongue gets tied  
The words get trapped**_

Freddie left Carly and Ashley and went after Sam, he figured she'd be going to her class, English, and so that's where he started heading to. When he sow her standing by a locker he smiled and strided faster, but his smile faded away as soon as he sow who was standing next to her. He slowly reached and looked at him.

"Hey Jack"

"Hey Freddie!" Jack replied smiling and turned back to Sam. "Well? Will you go out with me?"

Sam looked between him and Freddie, _he's going with that Ashley girl so why not?_

"Sure! Meet me at my house?"

"Awesome men, you just made me ecstatic, alright, see ya then!" and with that Jack walked away.

Freddie kept staring at nothing in specific; he just lost his chance to ask her out.

"Nub you there?" Sam waved her hands in front of his face.

"Eh yeah just..um, you're going with Jack to the Prom?" Freddie slowly asked, unable to get over the fact that he just lost her, again.

"Yeah, he was too nice to ask me out! Anyways I don't know about you but I'm not getting detention again, so bye!" and Sam strolled away towards her English class, leaving Freddie all alone, looking sadly at her bouncy curls she moved further away!

**##End of Flashback##**

* * *

**Yes, it's kind of a songfic! liked it? Bad? should i continue?**


End file.
